


NSFW Danganronpa Headcannons

by cockichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bath Sex, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Gen, Hand Jobs, Lots of Sex, Loud Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, i dont know what to tag dr characters just fuck you a lot, lots of moaning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockichi/pseuds/cockichi
Summary: Find out how they'd probably fuck you here. Mostly doing best boys.





	1. rough sex

 It would take a lot of teasing for **Amami** to be in the mood to fuck you roughly. 

Breathing hotly on his cock is _definitely_ a way to tease him.

After all the teasing, he asks you to bend over. 

He fucks you fast and hard, occasionally smacking your ass.

He whispers stuff about how naughty you've been and how he's the only one allowed to see you like this.

He makes sure to care for you gently after sex.

 

**Ouma**  is not afraid to fuck you roughly.

Even if it's commonly known, he can be _extremely_ kinky.

He is the absolute king of teasing.

Sometimes will tie you up with a vibrator inside you, only to leave you alone for hours.

Loves to pull hair, and loves for his hair to be pulled in return.

Leave as many marks as you can on him.

Scratch his back when you're close.

Willing to bend you over and fuck you anywhere.

 

**Saihara** is extremely submissive, you'll have to ride him to fuck him hard.

He'll hold your hips and moan softly. 

He loves to leave kisses all over you.

He will _almost_ come on the spot from looking at how beautiful you look while riding.

Tells you how much he loves you while you fuck him.

He's too soft to be too kinky, he just adores you.

Holds your hands while you come together.

 

**Komaeda**  would mostly be gentle in bed.

But he _does_ have his moments.

Where he's fucking you hard against the wall, moaning in your ear.

He hands down has the best moans.

His orgasm face is ethereal.

He adores for you to scratch his back and leave marks on him.

He will fuck you for hours if he can.

Loves to come inside you, the tight hot heat makes him so happy.

Definitely will always take care of you after sex. 

 

**Hinata** mostly fucks you roughly.

His favorite position would be "reverse cowgirl"

Loves grabbing your ass while he fucks up into you.

Kisses you neck and whispers about how hot you make him.

He fucks you quickly and hard.

Before you know it, he pulls himself out of you and comes all over your ass.

_He just really loves ass._

 

Like Saihara, you'd have to ride **Naegi**.

He loves to be praised, praise him with all you have.

You can feel him occasionally buck his hips up into you.

He grips the sheets a lot, it just feels _too_ good.

He will moan your name as long as he can. 

Loves to be kissed during sex.

Will come inside you without any warning.


	2. gentle? sex

  **Amami**  would think you're the _most_ beautiful thing to ever exist while making love with you.

He'd kiss your neck and remind you of how important you are and how much he loves you.

He would laugh and smile a lot in between moans.

He knows how to work his hips, slowly reaching every sweet spot inside you.

He feels like he's about to come when you moan his name, your voice is too beautiful to him.

You both orgasm together, he moans your name when he reaches his release.

Lots of cuddles after that.

 

**Ouma**  might be rough, but he does have a sweet spot in his heart.

And when he makes love, he can't shut up about how much he loves you.

He loves for his hair to be petted during gentle sex.

He closes his eyes and moans when he feels your hands roam his back.

He comes inside you, moaning _as loud as he can_.

After that he snuggles up to you and rests his head on your chest.

 

**Saihara**   _absolutely adores_ making love with you.

Being this close to you is something very special to him.

He fucks you deeply but softly, making sure to check if you're okay every chance he gets.

He pants a lot during sex, and he can't help but moan softly.

He has the _softest_ moans and whispers.

He removes himself and comes all over your chest.

After that, he cleans you right up.

Lots and lots of cuddling happen that night.

 

**Komaeda** is the _absolute_ king of gentle and passionate sex.

He loves you so much, he can't stop telling you that he does.

He runs his hands all over you while kissing every part of you that he can.

Lots of hip rolling, he knows how to fuck you good.

Moans the most out of everyone.

He will moan your name, praises, and anything he can think of.

He comes instantly after you do, enjoying the _hot tight heat_ around him.

He's very sleepy after that, rest with him.

 

Although **Hinata**  tends to roughly fuck you, he does enjoy gentle sex.

Especially when he wants to show you how much he _loves_ you. 

He puts a hand on the headboard and thrusts into you slowly.

It almost drives you crazy.

You ask for him to speed up, and he does.

He swears a lot while he grunts and moans.

He comes without any warning, filling you up.

He's so happy to be with you.

 

**Naegi** is almost always very gentle.

He would fuck in to you in the _softest_ way.

Moaning and panting your name.

He whispers how much he cares about you.

How much he loves you.

He fucks you a bit harder, and before you know it you're orgasming.

You ask him to remove himself from you, and tell him to lay down.

He complies.

You take his cock into your mouth and gently suck it.

He pets your hair, and he can't help but buck his hips a few times.

He comes into your mouth with a soft grunt.


	3. blowjobs

  **Amami**  would gently pet your hair while you unzip his pants.

He would make 100 percent sure that you want to do this beforehand.

He sighs when he feels your hands around his cock.

He puts his head back so he's looking at the ceiling and moaning.

He _can't help_ but gently thrust into your mouth when he's close.

When you swirl your tongue around the head of his cock he loses it.

He comes in your mouth, gripping your hair as you suck _every_ last drop.

 

**Ouma**   _loves_ being spoiled.

So when you treat him to this, he feels extremely special.

He loves for his thighs to be grabbed and stroked during it.

He'll close his eyes and moan softly as you suck him off.

He is definitely gonna fuck your mouth.

And when he does, he's gripping your hair and moaning in pure bliss.

He takes himself out of your mouth, telling you to close your eyes and open your mouth.

He strokes himself as fast as he can until he comes on your face, some getting in your mouth.

He cleans you up and reminds you how amazing you are to him.

 

**Saihara** makes the most adorable whimpers when you suck him off.

He grips the sheets and moans, a lot.

He will gently rub the back of your neck, wanting to give you pleasure too.

He tries his hardest not to buck his hips, but when he does you welcome it.

He feels you lick from tip to base and he throws his head back and moans.

When he's close, he'll start moaning your name.

He comes inside your mouth and gets _super_  embarrassed when you swallow.

 

**Komaeda**  would feel _so_ honored that you'd want to touch him.

He would whisper how grateful he is and how wonderful you are.

He would gasp at the feeling of your mouth on his cock.

Your mouth would feel so warm and wonderful around him.

Stroke any skin of his that you can, he'll nearly orgasm on the spot.

Seeing you on your knees for him gets him really worked up.

He'll remove himself out of your mouth and begin to stroke very fast.

He is so close to the edge that when you say his name he comes all over your chest.

Releasing multiple moans and grunts as he comes down from his high.

He cleans up the _mess_ he made.

 

**Hinata** would be _very_ flustered while watching you lick his cock all over.

He would keep his hands at his sides, not wanting to mess up this beautiful moment.

He groans deeply when you suck on the head.

He will lightly thrust into your mouth, he'd make sure you're okay with it first.

He always reminds you _how much_ he loves you when you two are this close.

If feeling confident, he'll run his fingers through your hair.

Once he's close enough he'll come in your mouth with a breathy groan.

He is definitely ready to return the favor.

 

**Naegi**  would be more flustered _than anyone_ during this.

The fact that you're on your knees with his cock in your mouth is unbelievable to him.

He pants, a l o t. Small whimpers will also come out of his mouth.

He doesn't control himself from bucking his hips up, it just feels so good.

He swears and grips the sheets when you begin to bob your head.

Soon he finishes in your mouth, moaning your name while he does.

He blushes _so hard_ when you swallow.


	4. bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bath sex

**Amami** would _love_ to take a warm bath with you at the end of a hard day.

But with you being pressed against him, today isn't the only thing that's hard.

You feel him move his hips against you, desperate for release.

You turn around and stroke his cock slowly, making him moan.

After a few more strokes you sit on top of him and sink on his cock.

You ride him until he comes inside you.

While releasing inside you, he moans your name _loudly_.

He takes good care of you after this.

**Ouma** would demand for you to make a bath, which you'd do.

But once he's in it he would ask you where you're going when you try to leave.

You didn't expect for him to want to take a bath with you, but you're _definitely_ willing to.

You strip slowly in front of him, being especially teasing when you remove your underwear.

His cock is _already_ hard at this, and Ouma practically begs you to join him ASAP.

Once you're in the bath he kisses you passionately and roughly.

You feel his cock against you as his hands hold your hips.

He lays you on your back and kisses your neck while he begins to fuck you.

He fucks you hard and fast, there's definitely going to be water everywhere.

He lets out high pitched whines and moans and you can tell he's close.

You bite his shoulder and he loses it, coming instantly.

His hips stutter while he's orgasming, and he pants for awhile after that. 

 

**Saihara** would suggest a hot bath together on your anniversary.

He says it's the _perfect_ way for the two of you to bond, he's apparently read all about it.

You decide to give it a try, and you face him in the tub.

After some silence, the two of you exchange soft kisses.

He would definitely be blushing, especially when you start touching his thigh.

All this teasing is making him hard, his cock is right in front of you.

So you decide to suck him off, stroking him fast while you suck the tip.

When your tongue glides over the head of his cock he loses it and accidentally thrusts into your mouth.

You welcome this, and after gaining some confidence he fucks your mouth carefully.

One _long_ lick at the base and he comes, spilling into your mouth.

You swallow it all, which he finds embarrassing.

 

**Komaeda** loves, _absolutely_ loves taking baths with you.

No matter how many times you two have taken one together, it still makes his heart flutter.

He would take things slow and be very gentle with you.

After kissing you all over he'd lift you up and put you on his lap.

Holding you close while you begin to ride his cock.

He wouldn't be able to stop reminding you how much he loves you.

He closes his eyes and gasps a lot.

His moans are the most beautiful to ever exist, he breathes hotly against your ear between them.

After a few more thrusts, he reaches his end.

He comes inside of you, filling you up completely.

The two of you stay like that for awhile, gasping and holding each other.

He absolutely adores you and takes care of you.

 

**Hinata** would be the one to suggest it.

He would say something along the lines of him hearing about it and wanting to try it.

You both are _already_ kissing before you even get in the tub.

You stroke him until he's fully hard, then you lay back and whisper about how much you need his cock.

He loves to be needed, hearing that makes him almost come instantly.

He fucks you pretty fast, grunting as he grips your thighs.

Thrusts begin to become sloppier and soon you see him pull out.

He's stroking his cock as fast as he can and aiming it at you.

You stick your tongue out to show you're ready for him and he loses it.

He comes all over your chest and face, groaning _lowly_ as he does.

 

**Naegi**  would _never_ deny a bath with you.

Of course you'd be the one to suggest it, and he'd be extremely flustered at the idea.

He lays back in the tub, cock already starting to get hard.

You straddle him and stroke him, getting a few whimpers out of him.

After enough teasing, you ride him slowly and carefully.

So slow that he can't handle it, so he starts fucking up into you.

He grips your hips and practically _screams_ your name.

You put your hands through his hair and his moans become louder.

He's so close, he's trying so hard to chase his release.

You whisper something dirty in his ear and he reaches his end.

He fucks up into you one last time with a loud moan until his hips stutter.

He comes inside of you, and you come soon after him.

He's blushing so hard after it.


	5. car activities

**Amami** would tease you the _entire_ time you're out together.

He wouldn't give it to you easily though, he'd make you suggest it.

 

When you finally do, he pulls you into the backseat of the car and makes out with you passionately.

He fucks you hard while your hands press against the window.

People occasionally walk past you two, but never notice.

Especially since he's covering your mouth.

He continues fucking you until he reaches his end.

He would've came on you, but he wouldn't have been able to clean the mess.

So he comes inside of you, hips stuttering as he does.

 

**Ouma** would stroke your thigh slowly as he drives.

You'd remind him that it's _illegal_ , but he doesn't care.

He moves his hand up until he's lightly touching your most sensitive area.

Your moans make him become hard, and he's very impatient.

He pulls over and asks you to suck his cock, which you agree to.

You mouth the bulge in his pants until he practically cries out for you to stop teasing.

You take his cock out of his pants and give it a few strokes before you kiss the tip.

Once you have his cock in your mouth, you begin bobbing your head.

He can't control himself and he fucks your mouth.

When he feels you moan around his cock, he loses it.

He comes in your mouth and you swallow it _all_.

**Saihara** would wait until you made a move.

Once you do, he's hard as hell in traffic.

You notice the cars haven't moved in a long time, so you're pretty sure the two of you are safe.

You lean down and run your hands over his _hardening_ cock, and he blushes wildly.

Pleased at this response, you pull his cock out and begin to stroke him.

He would blush madly and try to cover his mouth to stop himself from moaning.

After he's had enough teasing, you decide to ride him.

He's panting and whimpering while grabbing the edges of the seat.

You pray nobody can see the two of you as you fuck the life out of him.

He woudln't be able to last very long, he just felt _so_  good.

He finishes inside of you, hips stuttering as he pants and moans your name.

 

**Komaeda** would also wait for you to make the first move.

But that doesn't stop him from teasing you while your out.

When you straddle him you get the perfect glimpse of his face.

His eyes are half lidded, his cheeks are red, and his hair is pushed back.

_He looks fucking beautiful_  and you can't help but feel extremely lucky.

He leans you against the seat and fucks into you slowly but passionately.

He goes faster once you beg, and smiles when he hears you moan his name.

When you pull his hair, he comes inside of you without warning.

**Hinata** would have his head between your legs.

He'd smile at every noise you'd made, while licking and rubbing you down there.

Once you've had enough teasing, he'd carefully put himself inside of you.

At first he'd give you slow gentle thrusts, but soon they'd turn into fast hard ones.

He's grunting out swears and you can't stop moaning his name, which he adores.

He continues to fuck you, hips stuttering the closer he gets.

He pulls himself out of you and begins to stroke quickly.

He aims for your exposed thigh, stroking fast while he moans _how beautiful_ you look.

He comes with a long moan, and his come goes all over your thigh.

**Naegi** would be gasping in the backseat as you kiss his neck.

You'd grind on him while you had him pinned down.

You slowly put a hand into his pants and palm his bulge.

He whimpers at this, almost begging for you to touch him.

Once you have your hand in his boxers, you start to move your hand up and down his cock.

He begins to pant, especially when you whisper in his ear.

He's gasping out, the pleasure of you touching him is so _overwhelming_.

He moans about how close he is and you assure him that he can come.

When he comes, his hips buck up into your hand.

Small whines and high pitched moans fall out of his mouth while he finishes fucking your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect for this to get so popular, thank you all for your support!


	6. eating out

**Amami** would _live_ between your legs if he could.  
  
He gives tentative licks at first, waiting for you to beg for him to stop teasing.  
  
To show his control over you, he gives one solid long lick.  
  
Feeling confident in the way your body shakes, he decides to end his teasing.  
  
He loves everything about eating you out, from the sounds you make to the way you taste.  
  
He's palming himself through his jeans when you cry that you're close.  
  
His tongue goes more quickly as you reach your release.  
  
He stands up and unzips his jeans to have his deed returned.

  
**Ouma** is _selfish_.  
  
He can never give anyone something, even you, without having something returned to him.  
  
And that's why your mouth is sucking on his cock while he eats you out.  
  
He loves having you above him, he can just lay back and relax.  
  
He breathes against your heat as you take him to the hilt.  
  
He groans when you moan against his cock when he pushes his tongue inside you.  
  
He gives your ass a solid smack when you let go of his cock to bask in the pleasure of his tongue.  
  
You let him fuck your mouth and orgasm from his tongue.  
  
You vaguely hear him complain about a mess when you lay back into the mattress.

  
**Saihara** doesn't remember how he found himself between your legs in a public bathroom.  
  
All he remembers is telling you for at least the seventeenth time this week to _stop_ taking his hat.  
  
You told him to punish you, instantly making his face turn bright red, and him pulling you into the nearest bathroom.  
  
You were currently wearing his hat and sitting on the bathroom counter as he ate you out.  
  
He sped up his movements when you placed a hand in his hair and started petting him.  
  
He couldn't get enough of the praise leaving your mouth.  
  
He added a finger when he knew you were close, and you came instantly.  
  
He gave your thighs many many kisses as you recovered.

  
**Komaeda** has been complaining all day about being hungry.

You rolled your eyes and told him there was food in the cupboard and that you would gladly get him something.

Again he denied, and rolled over and laid his head in your lap.

You put one hair in his hair to pet him as your other hand continued to hold the book you were reading.

You gasped when you felt his finger rub _against_ you.

He kissed your stomach as he pulled your shorts down.

You set down your book and put both hands in his hair as he put your legs over his shoulders and went down on you.

He loved every sound you made, every time you would pull his hair a little too rough and instantly pet the abused area.

He put two fingers against your lips and you instantly took them into your mouth, causing him to groan against you.

You came when he took his fingers out and brushed them against your wet core.

He cuddles you after that and thanks you for the meal.

You resist the urge to kick him and instead cuddle him back.

 

**Hinata** _loves_ to have a view of your ass at all times possible.

Which is why you're leaning on your elbows as he eats you out.

Your mind goes dizzy from him smacking your ass every five seconds and eating you out like it's the last thing he's going to do.

You can't help but moan out and sputter out random words.

You hear him unzip his pants and begin to stroke his cock.

He groans out how much he loves you as he begins to slide a finger into you, slapping your ass for effect.

You moan out loudly as your orgasm hits you like a wave, and you feel Hinata come on your ass.

He cleans you up and takes care of you after his rough treatment.

 

**Naegi** is always nervous when he goes down on you.

You praise him constantly, telling him how good of a job he's doing.

He perks up when you call him such a good boy.

He's gentle, and eats you out slowly.

You tell him to stop teasing and he speeds up his motions just a tiny bit.

He's tracing how much he _loves_ you on your thigh with his finger.

You thread your fingers in his hair as you reach your release.

He kisses you deeply when you come down from your high.


	7. anniversaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special night with your love

**Amami**  would definitely plan for the two of you's anniversary.

You'd come home to a dim lit house with a few candles lit up.

Once you reached the bedroom, you'd see him in a robe on the bed.

Both of you wouldn't be able to stop laughing at the sexy pose he attempted to do.

During the laughing he'd flip you over so he'd be on top of you.

Once your noses were touching, he'd ask for permission to make you feel as beautiful as he saw you tonight.

Once you agreed, he wouldn't stop touching you everywhere.

So many kisses along your thighs, he'd keep whispering about how much you mean to him.

He'd gently push his cock inside you, grunting at the same time.

He would smile so much during it, and gently play with your hair.

Gentle giggles, soft moans, panting, and skin on skin fill the room.

Eventually his hips would stutter and he would moan your name.

He'd come inside you with a low moan, milking his cock the best he can.

He'd cuddle you afterward.

**Ouma** would plan the opposite of a sweet and loving night.

You would be tied up on his bed, him smirking over you.

He would make sure you consent 100% first though.

He would make you lick his cock while your legs and arms are tied.

If you gagged he'd just laugh.

His cock would taste so good but when you'd want more, he wouldn't give it.

He'd tease the fuck out of you instead.

" _Ohhhh? You want my cock inside you? Well that's too bad..."_

After begging and begging he'd finally give in.

He'd remind you of how much of a whore you are for him.

How you only belong to him.

He'd fuck you hard and fast, showing no mercy.

He'd tell you that you're his and he's the only one who can fuck you this good.

After you orgasm, he'd pull out and come all over your stomach.

He'd make sure to care for you afterward.

**Saihara** wouldn't plan too much, but would make sure the night would be special.

He'd plan for a romantic night out at a nice restaurant, just to set the mood.

The entire time he'd be lost in your eyes and your words.

Until he'd find the confidence to rest his hand against your thigh and _start teasing you._

He'd do a breathy laugh at your eagerness and call the waitress over for the check.

Once you're home he'd pin you against the wall and start making out with you roughly.

His hands would roam everywhere, and you'd feel his cock beginning to grow hard against your thigh.

You'd decide to treat him, since it's your anniversary, and you drop down to your knees.

He would rest his back against the wall and stroke your hair, praising you.

His cock is _so_  hard and thick, you can't help but lick a long strip across it.

He's a moaning mess, now pulling your hair and blushing hard.

You pull your mouth off of his cock and smile, telling him he isn't going to come _that_ early.

He would be completely flustered and too turned on to make it to the bed.

Which is why he'd end up fucking you on the couch.

Your ass in the air, moaning his name with each trust.

He rests his head against your shoulder while panting and reminding you that he loves you.

You moan his name and that's it for him.

He lets out a choked cry as he spills himself inside of you.

He'd continue thrusting until he was completely done, thankful you came at the same time.

He takes care of you afterward, although you can feel his come still inside you.

**Komaeda**  and you would sleep in together.

It'd be almost the afternoon when you finally wake up, only to be greeted by his loving smile.

He would be so happy that you're finally awake, he'd give you so many kisses.

No matter how ticklish you are he'd continue to kiss and kiss your bare skin.

_Until_ your thigh accidentally brushes against his cock.

He lets out a low moan, and you're shocked that he's already hard.

He'd apologize and say that you shouldn't have to tend to someone like him, but you assure him you want to.

You'd gently stroke him and watch his eyes flutter shut.

His lips are parted and you want to kiss him more than you ever have.

So you do, but he bucks his hips up into your hand during.

Before he can apologize, you reassure him that its okay.

You kiss him heavily this time and gently lay him on his back.

You'd spread your legs and slowly put his cock inside you.

His cock is surprisingly long so you let out a moan as you sink down on him.

Once you start to move, he's gripping the bed sheets and moaning.

His hair is disheveled and he looks absolutely beautiful.

He wouldn't be able to stop telling you how much he loves you.

_He just loves you so much._

You take his hands away from the sheets and guide them to your hips.

You begin properly bouncing on his cock and you can tell he's nearing his release.

You take some of his hair in your hand and pull it, causing him to moan loudly.

He comes so hard inside you, legs shaking and all.

You can feel him fill you up and you come with him.

He's so happy he's yours and you're his.

 

**Hinata** would just spend the day with you like normal.

Until he sees you bending over to reach for something and gets a clear view of your ass.

He can't help but stare, he just loves his partner so much.

You turn around just in time to catch him, smiling at him.

You ask if he likes what he sees and he walks towards you until you're pinned against the wall.

_"What if i do?"_  he'd question, using a breathy whisper in your ear.

The heat of the moment rises and you find his lips hotly against yours.

He's automatically lowering his hands to your ass, touching it as much as he desires.

He puts a hand in your pants and you beg for him to touch you.

So he orders you to go into the bedroom, get fully undressed, and get on all fours on the bed.

You comply, and it feels like it's been a million years since the last time you saw him.

Then you hear the door open.

" _Have you been a good kitten for daddy?"_

You nod, and he says he doesn't believe it.

You've been teasing him so much lately, he's needed you so bad.

He tells you all about how hard you make him while he slaps your ass, enjoying how soft it is.

After begging for him to fuck you, you hear his pants come undone.

He presses his cock against you teasingly, you cry out at it.

He laughs then puts himself inside of you, praising how well you're taking him.

Once you completely have him inside of you, he begins to thrust really fast.

Sounds of low grunts and moans come from his mouth, they're heaven to your ears.

Skin slapping skin fills the room and he grabs your hair roughly.

He's fucking you so hard and fast, you're panting.

Soon you moan his name and come around his cock.

He's so close due to you tightening around him, he pulls out and begins to stroke fast.

He lowly grunts and comes all over your ass, enjoying the view afterward.

He takes care of you after this, you're his whole world after all.

 

**Naegi** would be so excited to see you.

It's such a special day for him, its the day you two got together!

Once at your house he'd knock on your door, only to hear you say come in.

He walks in with a smile but notices you aren't in the living room.

He sets the presents he prepared for you aside and begins to search for you.

_And then he finds you._

_You're completely stripped, and already touching yourself on your bed._

He's so flustered he can barely breathe.

He apologizes for walking in and you shake your head, telling him you wanted him to see you like this.

You signal him to come towards you and he nervously complies.

You pin him down on the bed and begin to kiss his neck, he moans softly at this.

You remind him how much of a good boy he is and he gets so excited because of your praises.

You're now straddling him and you can feel his cock starting to get hard.

You lower yourself until your mouth is breathing hotly against his clothed cock.

He grips the sheets out of anticipation.

You begin to take off his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

You mouth and suck gently at his cock through his boxers, he's a moaning mess.

You slowly take off his boxers, exposing his thick cock.

You stroke it a few times before stopping.

He's so confused, he didn't want you to stop.

_Until you laid on your back with your legs spread._

You start begging for him to fuck you, and he gets on top of you.

He asks you if you want this, and you nod your head yes.

He enters you with closed eyes and a wide open mouth.

He's moaning so loud at the first few thrusts.

You pet his hair and remind him how good he is while he fucks you.

He's so happy to have you.

You orgasm pretty fast and he soon follows, moaning your name as loud as he can when he does.

You can feel his come drip out of you, and he's still so flustered.

He holds you the entire night after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been ages since ive updated IM SO SORRY but hi


End file.
